


Stepstool

by evanelric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Genji Shimada, Clothed Sex, Cock Piercing, Cruelty, Crying, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Needles, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Sibling Incest, Small Penis, Top Hanzo Shimada, Verbal Humiliation, ignoring, somewhat accurate sterilization procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/pseuds/evanelric
Summary: The piercings ache, patches of white hot pain in the larger ache of Genji’s cock where it fills against his belly, throbbing in time with his cunt at the knowledge that his alpha has marked him like this.





	Stepstool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/gifts).



> a commission for the lovely bonebo! I did what I could, my dear ;-*
> 
> omega Genji with small penis humiliation and mean alpha hanzo

Genji shrinks into himself as Hanzo takes the paper sack from the merchant. Hanzo isn’t even paying attention to them anymore, though. His eyes are locked on Genji, huddled in his overlarge shirt and cum-stained leggings, cheeks blotchy and red as they have been since Hanzo pressed him against the doors of the subway car on their way here. Hanzo opens his mouth, says “Thank you,” but all Genji hears is “ _Mine_ ,” as his alpha smiles, bright and sharp and predatory.

Later, scrubbed clean, disinfected with as much care and concern as Hanzo showed for the table he bid Genji lay on and the rolling tray of tools next to him, Genji feels less like a person and more like a possession. He stares up at the ceiling, tears pricking at his eyes at his brother’s nitrile covered hands measure and mark along Genji’s cock. Hanzo’s touch is cold, despite the warmth of his skin.

“Tch,” Hanzo scoffs. “To think that they tried to sell me more barbells. Look at this.” He gestures to where Genji’s cock lies flaccid against his pelvis, now sporting dots from where Hanzo has marked out the placement for the two pieces of jewelry they brought home. “Even hard, there wouldn’t even be room for a third piercing on a cock this small.” He makes a sound of disgust, low in his throat, as he trades the marker and ruler for the clamps and a needle.

The cold press and tug of the metal is almost a relief after the impersonal touch of Hanzo’s fingers, the crinkle of the sterile packaging of the needle makes Genji’s breath catch in his throat, the kiss of the needle through flesh has him clenching his hands to stay still, biting his lip to stifle the whimper.

His alpha knows, though.

He always knows.

Hanzo chuckles, low and dark as he slots the barbell into the open end of the needle, tugs it back through and begins screwing on the ball. “Come now, Genji. Such a little cock? Surely it can’t have hurt that badly. There can’t be more than a few nerve endings in that small amount of tissue.”

The dispassionate caress of an alcohol pad, cold pinch, sharp pinch, and Genji can’t help the way his gut tightens and his toes curl. Despite the thorough cleaning Hanzo had given him he can already smell his own scent threading through Hanzo’s spicy musk. Hanzo laughs again. “Imagine, Genji, if you had a normal sized cock, instead of this little nub. You think this is bad. _Hah_.” The slide of the barbell and jerking as Hanzo screws on the ball, less mindful now that both piercings are in, the swipe of the alcohol wipe clinical.

He tosses the clamp back to the tray with a clatter and rolls back on his stool slightly, hands on Genji’s thighs, moving him around in the light, appraising the placement of the new piercings. “This will do, I suppose. Barely a ladder, but with so little to work with? A stepstool will have to suffice.” He pats Genji’s inner thigh none too gently, then there’s a click and the warm glow of a biotic field suffuses Genji’s body before the sounds of Hanzo cleaning up the piercing supplies echoes in the silence.

He doesn’t dare move, though, leaves his feet in the stirrups where Hanzo placed them when they started, even when he feels the trickle of wetness sliding down from his cunt, quickly matched by twin trails from the corners of his eyes back to his hairline. The piercings ache, patches of white hot pain in the larger ache of Genji’s cock where it fills against his belly, throbbing in time with his cunt at the knowledge that his alpha has marked him like this.

Hanzo continues, clanking metal and rushing water as he disposes of what he can and washes what he can’t, the clattering of the tools being put in the autoclave. Genji shivers, his nipples peaked and hard, as the slick trails down the cheeks of his ass. He shifts slightly, feels how it’s pooled on the table beneath him. A dribble of precum oozes, stretching into a thin string as it falls to his abdomen and breaks off into a minute puddle. His breathing is hard in his own ears, his scent cloying with his alpha so far away across the room. He closes his eyes, feels a few more tears trickle down his temples, then gasps and arches, eyes flying open but still blind, when the rough pads of Hanzo’s fingers trace the slick up and press lightly against the opening of his cunt.

“Such a messy boy, my omega.” Hanzo chides. Genji manages to focus, is caught by the sight of his alpha studying his thumb and first two fingers as they rub his slick between them. Hanzo brings his fingers to his mouth, tongue running lewdly over the digits, the glint of his own barbell catching the light as he licks Genji’s juices off his fingers. He groans, the sound pulled from deep inside, verging on a growl, eyelids fluttering closed.

When he opens them his gaze immediately pins Genji, transfixing him to the table like a butterfly on a pin. “ _My_ omega, though, so I suppose I should clean you up.” He hooks his foot around the stool and pulls it under him as he sinks onto it, large hands planting themselves firmly on Genji’s thighs, holding him open as if he ever had any intent of trying to close them.

His tongue slides up the crease of Genji’s ass, runs over his cunt, hot and big and thick and wet, gliding through the slick Genji’s been leaking. Genji can’t help it, he cries out, tries to push his hips into the contact, but with Hanzo holding his thighs spread so wide he can’t move. He grips the edges of the table, the bite of the corners into his fingers doing nothing to ground him as Hanzo laps up his slick, nothing for the way _screams_ when Hanzo points his tongue and dips in among the folds in search of more.

Hanzo is thorough, sucking Genji’s lips in until all he can taste is skin. He feasts with only his own satisfaction in mind, heedless of whether or not Genji is enjoying this or not. Each touch of Hanzo’s mouth causes a fresh gush of sweet-tasting fluid to rush out of Genji. Hanzo is well-versed in caring for his brother, though, and it isn’t long before he’s questing farther from Genji’s cunt, eager for more when he’s traced every other drip back to the source. The sharp taste of alcohol and the chill of the barbells against his tongue is almost a surprise, but the way Genji gasps, pleasure too intense for him to even scream, the way his omega arches under him, the way his little cock twitches - those are all things Hanzo is familiar with.

He pulls back, knows how he looks, beard soaked and eyes hot and wild, grin sharp and cruel, and licks his lips. “Oh, did something happen, sweetness?” He makes a show of studying Genji’s groin, eyes drinking in the smooth skin, the place he’d nicked Genji with the razor this morning just because he could, his cunt fat and wet and already dripping again, the glint of the barbells against flesh, healed already thanks to the biotics. He cranes his head, this way and that, presses thick fingers just below Genji’s pussy and scoops up the juices, sucks his fingers clean as he scrutinizes the area before he feigns discovery.

“Ah! I see now!” He prods one of the piercings with a thick finger, stroking Genji’s cock slightly. Genji’s thigh tenses under his other hand, but the omega knows better than to try and move into the pressure. “I guess these piercings weren’t a waste after all, were they, my sweet? With the barbells it’s much less difficult to find your useless little cock. For me, at least. I’ve had years of practice, though, haven’t I?” He frowns, sounds so beleaguered, as if he’s suffered a horrible inconvenience. Genji hiccoughs, the sound wet and thick, and Hanzo shifts, pats Genji’s blotchy, tear-stained face with the same hand he’s been licking, conciliatory and condescending, before the omega can get out more than a soggy “I’m...”

“I know, little brother. You’re just lucky to have such a gracious alpha, who can _overlook_ your _shortcomings_.” He grins, wide and mean, as Genji sniffles, smells the burst of scent as Genji leaks more, his cock dribbling along in time with his cunt. “After all, I know that even such a small, small... _small_ penis,” he pauses here, lowers his gaze so he can trace a finger up from the base of Genji’s cock, catching purposely on the piercings, up to the dripping tip, scooping up the whole mess on that single finger, studying the paltry amount of fluid as he continues, “is no detriment when the omega in question has such a delicious and snug little cunt to knot.” He licks the precum off his finger, a cursory gesture, with none of the exquisite rapture he showed when practically sucking the slick out of his omega’s quivering pussy.

Hanzo lets go of Genji’s thigh, brings both hands to his own trousers, undoing them and pulling them down just enough to pull out his own sizable cock. He wraps his whole hand around it, works it up and down slowly, letting his head tip back, gazing from under his lashes at the way Genji’s thighs fall open just a bit more, the way his pussy clenches on nothing and his cock twitches at the sight. He laughs again, squeezes his cock so a thick glob of precum wells up. He rubs it against Genji’s pussy, smearing it between his lips, pressing up rather than in so his cock slides along the folds instead of where Genji wants it. Hanzo rocks his hips, teasing Genji with what he wants so close.

He stops on the upstroke the second time, still nestling his cock between the lips of Genji’s cunt with the head jutting out, so long and thick Genji’s dick isn’t visible at all underneath it. He coos, uses one finger to curl lower, catching Genji’s cock up against his by feel. “Oh, look, isn’t that adorable. Your little prick is so small you can’t even see it.” He thrusts slightly, barely at all for him, but more than enough for Genji’s cock to jump in the curve of his finger and his whole body to spasm, a high keen filling the room.

“It’s a good thing you’re an omega, with such a tiny cock. How on earth would you fuck anyone with a prick like this?” He pulls back, thrusts again, chuckling darkly at the way Genji’s voice breaks as he moans. “Such a worthless little thing, honestly. You’re lucky I like your cunt so much.”

With that Hanzo pulls back and slots himself against the opening of Genji’s pussy, sliding in slow and inexorable, groaning when he feels the tight, moist heat take him to the hilt. He pulls out, just as slow, almost all the way, until Genji’s hips are canting to try and keep his cock in. “You know,” he says, almost conversational, except for how heavy his breathing is, “like this, speared on my fat cock, this looks like a big fat clit,” Hanzo muses as he thumbs at one of Genji’s barbells before he thrusts back in, quick and merciless. “And that’s better, isn’t it? The idea of a nice, big clit for your alpha to play with? A big clit would be better than a minuscule prick, _wouldn’t it_?” He punctuates the question by pulling and and slamming back into Genji’s body with a deep, hard thrust, angled just right to make his brother see stars.

True to form his omega scrabbles at the table, cries out “ _Anija_!”, and Hanzo finally takes pity on the poor thing. He wraps his hands around Genji’s hips, pulls him into the thrusts so Hanzo can _really_ fuck him. He shakes his head, tossing away the locks of hair that have come loose from his ponytail as he pistons his cock into Genji. Every thrust forces a grunt from him and delicious little “ _Ah, ah, ah~!_ ”s from Genji as Hanzo’s knot begins to swell, catching more and more at Genji’s rim until he’s sobbing, begging, “Please, anija, _please_ , your knot, please, I _need_ it.”

Hanzo bends over him, nuzzles against the curve of Genji’s throat, licks up the salt sweat and feels the ridges of his mating mark in Genji’s flesh against his tongue. He bites at an earlobe, tugs it between his teeth as he continues thrusting. “I suppose you would need my cock, wouldn’t you, omega, since your little prick can’t do anything.” His laugh turns to a groan as he rears back and pumps his hips harder, one thumb coming to brush against the thin skin over the barbells in Genji’s cock, the moan turning long and drawn out when Genji screams and tenses, his cunt’s grip turning vicelike as he pulses around Hanzo’s knot, milking his orgasm from him with the intensity of it.


End file.
